Talk:Project Fate
Project F http://imgur.com/F2HOtDY In the days of the Old Calender the one used by the Belkans, to note, at least from the context - AT, Kings and Lords keeping 'reserves' of themselves was considered common sense. By the Memory Transfer Tech borne from Project F, creating an individual with shared qualities and memories became possible. While being a different person, this literally produces a person with the same capabilities. When one ignores Life Ethics this is a excellent piece of technology, though it ignores about the person it produces. To note, the "Seed" that are to become Scaglietti's clones are contained in small capsules, which are imbedded in all the Numbers via simple surgical procedure. Memory transfer style clone http://imgur.com/kjMWtVu On Midchilda and other Major Worlds, Cloning Humans beyond the purposes of Specific Medical Treatments are tightly regulated. However, there is a constant stream of Illegal Cloning for various purposes that continue to exist, and amongst them a "Project F" has become prominent since it's appearance in the last decade or so, due to it's extreme reliability in recreating details and specific memories of the original donor into the clone. As such, there is a certain trend of people trying to cause a 'rebirth' of their own lost ones through this technology. However, even with this style of Cloning, it is often that the Clone develops personalities, tastes and abilities that were not observable in the Original, thus making it impossible to create a Perfect Clone. Project F.A.T.E http://imgur.com/zG7Eolb A Memory Transfer Clone Technology developed through Illegal Bio Research. While in the Administered Worlds the study of the Cloning of Humans are generally rendered taboo (sans cases of some organs or body parts for surgical replacement), there is no stop to cases of illegal research and develpment of clones. This technology, which was intended for the swift development of clones based upon the original's tissue while copying the personalities and memories of the original, had been developed by those who sought to revive lost ones, to take back the lives lost in the past. And yet, the personalities replayed from the transferred memories tended to waver, and in some cases the born clone obviously becoming another person - as in, "shares the same memories, looks the same but are very different persons" - had been a known issue. As a result, while it was a success in terms of "Creating a Lifeform that is made better through the transfer of certain memories and abilities", in the terms of the original objective of reviving the life of lost ones, the project was an abject failure. Alicia Testarossa http://imgur.com/NDmNG0r It is impossible to resurrect the dead, even with Project FATE. However, through Precia’s effort she has birthed Fate from Alicia’s cells/DNA, she is without a doubt, a completely new/independent life/person and is arguably Alicia’s sister. If Alicia survived/continued to live, Fate would never had been born. With her Mother and older sister now dead/gone, Fate is left by herself in this world. And so she faces a long future where she must reflect/think upon her mother, older sister, and what to do with her life without them. Green-link94 (talk) 21:43, July 17, 2016 (UTC)